


Wheelchair

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel eyed the wheelchair with contempt. “I really hate these things.”





	Wheelchair

Daniel eyed the wheelchair with contempt. “I _really_ hate these things.”

Peggy wrapped her arm around her husband of 32 years. “And I _really_ hate seeing you in such pain when you walk. It’s time.”

He sighed but slowly lowered himself into one of the chairs. 

“Makes me feel like a burden,” he mumbled.

“Darling, you never have been and never will be a burden.” She squatted next to him and squeezed his hand. “How is it?”

He shrugged. “Okay.”

“We’ll keep looking. I have nowhere else to be but here with you.”

And for that, he was forever grateful.


End file.
